darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonfire
Dragonfire is the fiery breath used by dragons against their enemies. All adult dragons are able to use it, with the exception of the Revenant dragon. Abilities ﻿Dragonfire is much more powerful than regular fire or the fire from fire spells. A dragon can deal up to 6000 damage to players without proper equipment. Dragonfire is unique in the fact that it defies the combat triangle. It is a different form of attack in itself; however, it can still be partially resisted by using the Protect from Magic prayer or the Deflect Magic curse. This is only a small part, however, and even then it can hit up to 400+ damage. Familiars are not affected by dragonfire. Depending on what the game message says, and if you used anything, damage will be calculated as this: *"You manage to resist some of the dragonfire." - Approximately 500-1499 damage is dealt to the player *"You are horribly burned by the dragonfire!" - More than 1500+ damage is dealt to the player. *"Your prayers resist some of the dragonfire." - Damage ranging from 0-499 damage is dealt to the player. Only metal dragons are able to use dragonbreath over distance and will use the attack when both close or far away from the target, while chromatic dragons can only breathe fire up close. The King and Queen Black Dragon are even able to use multiple types of dragonfire. The king's dragonfires may include the added effects of freezing, poisoning and stat-reduction. Baby and pet dragons are not able to use dragonfire. The skeletal wyverns don't use dragonfire, instead, they use an ice-type breath which is even more dangerous. It can reduce the stats of a player and prevent them from moving. This breath can only be negated with the use of an elemental shield or dragonfire shield. For player with access to Prifddinas, wyrmfire potions can be made. It protects from ice breath from Skeletal Wyverns as well as for Dragonfire for 6 minutes. Protection ﻿There are several methods to protect oneself against dragonfire, or if not completely, most of the dragonfire. Without these protection methods, killing a dragon can take a long time as their dragonfire can hit very hard and often on you. Using dragonfire Players can also use dragonfire in combat, but only under one condition. The dragonfire used by players has the same effect as dragonfire used by dragons. Therefore, it can hit very high against players without proper protection. One way to use dragonfire is by using enchanted dragon bolts in ranged. These bolts have, like other enchanted bolts, a special attack. This special attack enables the wearer to occasionally hit the opponent with a blast of Dragonfire, dealing 400 to 710 damage. The amount of damage dealt is based on the opponent's Defence level. Just like regular dragonfire, this methods will not cause damage if the opponent is a fire monster or a dragon. In PvP situations, if the opponent is wearing an Anti-dragon shield or under the effects of Antifire potions (or both) the damage is reduced significantly. Magical fire is not considered as dragonfire. The protection needed for dragonfire doesn't provide protection against fire spells. After While Guthix Sleeps, players need dragonfire to combine the two parts of the dragonkin key. This can be done by using both parts of the key on a mithril dragon. Players are able to discharge a blast of dragonfire with the Dragonfire Shield by right clicking the shield. There is also the Dragon breath ability, which is no longer as effective following a hidden updated that reduced the 300% damage to 188%. However, unlike the Dragonfire Shield attack, the ability hits through players that have dragon fire protection. Trivia *The message when you are partially protected from dragonfire is different depending on what kind of protection you have. For example: If you are using an anti-fire shield, it will say "the shield protects you from the heat". If you are using just an antifire potion, it will say "the anti-fire potion protects you from the fiery substance". This implies that dragonfire is made up of several different factors, such as heat, substance and even magic. nl:Dragonfire Category:Combat Category:Mechanics